sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Στέφανος \Βυζάντιο
Φιλόσοφος Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Βυζαντινής Εποχής Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία Βυζαντινή Εποχή ]] thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός, αστρονόμος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Βυζαντινή Εποχή, 7ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]] ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος (επίσης γνωστός και ως Στέφανος Βυζάντιος) ήταν Έλληνας συγγραφέας που έζησε στα τέλη του 5ου αιώνα μ.Χ. Christoph Saxe : Onomasticon litterarium (1759) και συνέγραψε το σημαντικό γεωγραφικό λεξικό με τον τίτλο Εθνικά. Charles Knight, Biography: or, Third division of "The English encyclopedia", τόμος Ε', εκδ. Bradbury, Evans & Co., 1867, σελ. 685 Από αυτό το συγγραφικό έργο, σώζονται μόνο πενιχρά αποσπάσματα, αλλά διαθέτουμε μια επιτομή του έργου συνταχθείσα από κάποιον Ερμόλαο. Το γεωγραφικό λεξικό που συνέταξε ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος θεωρείται ότι είναι πιθανώς το πρώτο που γράφηκε. Ουδέν δεν είναι γνωστό για τον βίο του, εκτός από του ότι ήταν γραμματικός από την Κωνσταντινούπολη και έζησε μετά την διοικητική διαίρεση της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας σε Δυτική και Ανατολική και πριν την εποχή του Αυτοκράτορα Ιουστινιανού Α'. Νεώτεροι συγγραφείς δεν παρέχουν καμία πληροφορία για τον ίδιο, αλλά παραθέτουν ότι το πιο μοναδικό διασωθέν έργο του Εθνικά συρρικνώθηκε από τον Ερμόλαο που βασιζόμενος στο έργο του Βυζάντιου, έγραψε το Εκ των Εθνικών Στεφάνου κατ΄ επιτομήν και ότι έζησε "στην εποχή του Ιουστινιανού". Σύμφωνα με την επικρατέστερη εκδοχή, ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος ήταν καθηγητής της αυτοκρατορικής σχολής της πόλης κατά την εποχή του αυτοκράτορα Αναστασίου Α'. Hugh James Rose, Henry John Rose, Thomas Wright, A new general biographical dictionary, τόμος 12, εκδ. B. Fellowes, 1853, σελ. 111 Πιθανώς να είχε μαθητεύσει και είχε διδάξει και στην Αλεξάνδρεια.Γιώργος Λαθύρης, Ο Στέφανος Βυζάντιος και το Έργο του, Ιστοσ. Εκδόσεων και πολιτιστικής εταιρίας Ηλιοδρόμιο. Η Επιτομή του Ερμόλαου επικαιροποιείται από την χορηγία του Ιουστινιανού, αλλά παραμένει αμφισβητήσιμο αν αναφέρεται στον πρώτο ή στον δεύτερο αυτοκράτορα της Ανατολικής Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας με το ίδιο όνομα. Μια εκδοχή της βιογραφίας παρουσιάζεται μεταγενέστερα και μένει να επιβεβαιωθεί μελλοντικά από τους ιστορικούς. Σύμφωνα με χειρόγραφο που υπάρχει σε τόμο της συλλογής του διδάκτορα Τσαρλς Μπέρνεϊ, που αποκτήθηκε αρχικά από το Βρετανικό Μουσείο και που ανήκει σήμερα στην Βρετανική Βιβλιοθήκη, ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος ήταν συγγραφέας ή αρχειοφύλακας του Μαυριανού του Στρατηγού. Η φήμη του ήταν διαδεδομένη λόγω του θαυμαστού θανάτου του, στον οποίο ήταν παρών ο μελετητής του βίου του και επίσκοπος Θεοδόσιος της Βαβυλώνας. Αν η βιογραφία αποδειχθεί και συνδυασθεί με την παρουσία ενός ευγενούς, του Μαυριανού, τότε ο Στέφανος έζησε την εποχή του Αυτοκράτορα Ζήνωνα, ενώ αν συνδυαστεί το όνομα του Μαυριανού του Δομέστικου που περιγράφεται ως ένας επίδοξος διεκδικητής του αυτοκρατορικού θρόνου (comes domesticorum), γόνου της βυζαντινής αριστοκρατίας, τότε έζησε την εποχή του Αυτοκράτορα της Δυτικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ονωρίου. Σύμφωνα με τον θάνατό του, καταγράφεται ως αββάς μεταξύ των Αγίων της Ιεράς Μονής του Σινά, μοναστήριο στο οποίο διαβίωνε πριν θανατωθεί.Ιστοσ. Ιεράς Μονής Όρους Σινά-Σιναϊτικό Αρχείο Μνημείων, Αγιολόγιο: Στέφανος (Β΄) ο Βυζάντιος Τα Εθνικά είναι το σημαντικότερο έργο του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου που αναφέρεται από μεταγενέστερους μελετητές, ενώ άλλα έργα του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου που του αποδίδονται, δεν διασώζονται. Και πάλι οι πληροφορίες για άλλα έργα του είναι πενιχρές. Έργα του αναφέρονται τα "Βυζαντιακά" και το "Περί Κύπρου". Υπάρχει αναφορά του ιδίου στο πρόσωπό του στο λήμμα Γότθοι. Στον ίδιο συγγραφέα, αποδίδεται και αστρονομικό σύγγραμμα που δεν διασώθηκε. Τα "Εθνικά" Πρόκειται για το σημαντικότερο διασωθέν έργο του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου γραμμένο στα ελληνικά. Η επιτομή που συνέγραψε ο Ερμόλαος, δηλαδή σύνοψη των Εθνικών, παραλείπει μεγάλο όγκο πληροφοριών από το αρχικό έργο του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου. Από τα σωζόμενα αποσπάσματα, διαπιστώνουμε ότι κάθε λήμμα περιελάμβανε τουλάχιστον μια αυθεντική αναφορά από κάποιον αρχαίο συγγραφέα. Για κάθε λήμμα του λεξικού υπήρχε αναλυτική περιγραφή του τόπου με τα τοπογραφικά, γλωσσολογικά, ιστορικά, μυθολογικά και άλλα χαρακτηριστικά που μεταφέρθηκαν στον Στέφανο τον Βυζάντιο από έργα αρχαίων συγγραφέων, όπως του Αρτεμίδωρου Δαλδιανού, του Πολύβιου, του Αίλιου Ηρωδιανού, του Ηρόδοτου, του Θουκυδίδη, του Ξενοφώντα, του Στράβωνα και άλλων.Στο έργο του J. S. Richardson, Hispaniae: Spain and the Development of Roman Imperialism, 218-82 BC αναφέρει σε απόσπασμα: "Σε τέσσερα σημεία, ο λεξικογράφος Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος παραθέτει πόλεις και ... Αρτεμίδωρος ως πηγή, και σε τρία από τα τέσσερα παραδείγματα αναφέρει τον Πολύβιο". David Whitehead, From Political Architecture to Stephanus Byzantius: Sources for the Ancient Greek Polis, εκδ. Franz Steiner Verlag Wiesbaden GmbH, Δεκέμβριος 1994, σελ. 106, ISBN 3515065725 Ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος θεωρείται πως είχε συμβουλευτεί το έργο του γραμματικού Απολλώνιου του Δύσκολου για την ορθή απόδοση των ονομάτων και των παραγώγων τους. Το μοναδικό, πιθανώς αυθεντικό, διασωθέν απόσπασμα του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου, βρίσκεται σε χειρόγραφο της Συλλογής Coislin (Les Fonds Coislin) που φυλάσσεται στην βιβλιοθήκη του καγκελάριου Pierre Séguier και συγκεκριμένα από το λήμμα Δύμη μέχρι το τελευταίο γράμμα του ονομαστικού καταλόγου με το γράμμα "Δέλτα", το λήμμα Δωδώνα. Τα κυριότερα διασωθέντα αποσπάσματα της Επιτομής του Ερμόλαου, επανεκδόθηκαν και διατηρήθηκαν σε σημαντικό βαθμό στις μέρες μας από τον Αυτοκράτορα Κωνσταντίνο Ζ' τον Πορφυρογέννητο. Στα έργα του "Πρὸς τὸν ἴδιον υἱὸν Ρωμανόν"Αποσπάσματα του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου βρίσκουμε στο 23ο Κεφάλαιο "Περί Ιβηρίας και Ισπανίας" με πληροφορίες σχετικά με την Ιβηρική Χερσόνησο. και "Περί των θεμάτων ανηκόντων τη βασιλεία των Ρωμαίων",Αποσπάσματα βρίσκουμε στο ii. 10 με αναφορές σχετικά με την Σικελία. ο Πορφυρογέννητος αναφέρει το όνομα του Στέφανου και δίνει πληροφορίες για την δομή και τις βασικές πληροφορίες που περιέχονται σε αυτό, καθώς και αποσπάσματα από την επιτομή του Ερμόλαου. Ο Ερμόλαος πρέπει να ήταν το τελευταίο πρόσωπο που είχε πρόσβαση στο σύνολο των 60 τόμων του έργου. Άλλα αποσπάσματα εντοπίζουμε σε έργα του κωμικού ποιητή Άλεξιου στο έργο του "Επτά Μεγάλοι Νήσοι". Σκοπός και σημαντικότητα του έργου Σύμφωνα με τις εισαγωγικές του πληροφορίες, σκοπός του έργου δεν ήταν η θεωρούμενη ως προφανή, ίσως σήμερα, εκδοχή δημιουργίας ενός γεωγραφικού λεξικού, αλλά ενός οδηγού Γραμματικής, με απόδοση των γεωγραφικών και εθνικών όρων. Η χρήση του τίτλου "Εθνικά" για το έργο του, αποτελεί ένδειξη της επιδίωξής του για την απόδοση των εθνικών προσδιορισμών που ήθελε να δώσει. Η δημιουργία ενός συντετμημένου έργου από τον Ερμόλαο, με σκοπό την συρρίκνωση του μεγάλου όγκου των 60 τόμων, με την παράλειψη αναφορά πολλών σημαντικών πληροφοριών, δείχνει τον βαθμό της απώλειας των πληροφοριών που δεν διασώθηκε. Δεν παύει όμως να αποτελεί σημαντική πηγή πληροφοριών για τον γνωστό αρχαίο κόσμο, με αναφορές σε μεγάλο αριθμό αρχαίων συγγραφέων, ιστορικών και γεωγράφων, την στιγμή που σήμερα οι όποιες άλλες πληροφορίες προέρχονται αποκλειστικά από νομίσματα και άλλα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα. Η ακρίβεια των πληροφοριών του έργου θεωρείται ιδιαίτερα σημαντική. Η χρήση αναφορών σε αρχαίους συγγραφείς βεβαιώνει την εγκυρότητα των στοιχείων που παρουσιάζει και σε μεγάλο βαθμό με την επαλήθευση της θέσης των οικισμών στην σημερινή εποχή. David Whitehead, From Political Architecture to Stephanus Byzantius: Sources for the Ancient Greek Polis, εκδ. Franz Steiner Verlag, 1994, σελ. 101, ISBN 351506572 Η καταγραφή των αρχαίων πόλεων από το Στέφανο τον Βυζάντιο αποτελεί μια παρακαταθήκη 2940 οικισμών με τον χαρακτηρισμό "πόλις". Στην τελευταία συμπληρωμένη έκδοση του Αυγούστου Μάινεκε που εκδόθηκε το 1849, στην οποία και τα τελευταία διασωθέντα αποφθέγματα που αποδίδονται στο Στέφανο τον Βυζάντιο, υπάρχουν 3659 κύρια λήμματα που καλύπτουν 713 σελίδες, και στα οποία, η εμφάνιση της λέξης "πόλις" στο ενικό ή στον πληθυντικό αριθμό υπολογίζεται σε 2770 φορές. Οι πόλεις που διασώζεται μέσα από τις εκδόσεις μεταγενέστερων εκδόσεων, που αποτελούν ουσιαστικά μέρος των πληροφοριών του έργου του, καλύπτουν την περιοχή της Οικουμένης της εποχής του, από την Βρεττανία, όπου αναφέρεται "Λιμδόνιον" που αποτελεί το σημερινό Λονδίνο, μέχρι την Μέση Ανατολή, David Whitehead, From Political Architecture to Stephanus Byzantius: Sources for the Ancient Greek Polis, εκδ. Franz Steiner Verlag, 1994, σελ. 102, ISBN 351506572 όπως θα ορίζαμε σήμερα τα γεωγραφικά αυτά όρια, αφού η χρήση της ονομασίας της Μέσης Ανατολής για την κεντροδυτική Ασία είναι πολύ μεταγενέστερη. Ewan Anderson, The Middle East, εκδ. Routledge, 2000, σελ. 12, ISBN 0415076684 Ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος στα έργα του χρησιμοποιεί γεωγραφικά ή και τοπογραφικά χαρακτηριστικά για να παρουσιάσει τις πόλεις, χωρίς να αναφέρει την καταγωγή των κατοίκων αυτών και τα διάφορα πολιτιστικά χαρακτηριστικά που θα απέδιδαν νεότεροι συγγραφείς, αναφέροντας για παράδειγμα πόλεις με ελληνικό πληθυσμό ή άλλο εθνικό υπόβαθρο. Αυθεντικότητα Από τα αποσπάσματα που διασώζονται από το έργο του Πορφυρογέννητου, είναι δύσκολο να καθορίσουμε ποια κείμενα είναι πρωτότυπα και ποια έχουν αλλαχθεί από μεταγενέστερους συγγραφείς. Σε κάποια από αυτά, παρουσιάζουν αρκετές πληροφορίες, ενώ σε άλλα, πολύ λίγες αναφορές, όπως ο επιθετικός (εθνικός) προσδιορισμός του κατοίκου μιας αρχαίας πόλης. Η αναζήτηση του αυθεντικού κειμένου στα μεταγενέστερα κείμενα, δυσκολεύει ακόμα περισσότερο, από την αφαιρετική συγγραφή του επιτομικού έργου του Ερμόλαου. Παρακάτω αναφέρονται ελλείψεις και παρατηρήσεις σχετικά με την αυθεντικότητα των διασωθέντων αποσπασμάτων. Εκδόσεις Η τελευταία συμπληρωμένη έκδοση ήταν σε έργο τουΑυγούστου Μάινεκε που εκδόθηκε το 1849. Edward Herbert Bunbury, A history of ancient geography among the Greeks and Romans, εκδ. John Murray, Albemarle Street, 1879, σελ. 669, υποσ. 2. Σε αυτήν, τηρείται η κατά συνθήκη αναφορά σε παραπομπές ανά σελίδα από την πρώτη "σύγχρονη" έκδοση του Άλδου Μανούτιου όπως δημοσιεύτηκε από το προσωπικό του τυπογραφείο στην Βενετία, την Aldina το 1502. Classical museum: a journal of philology and of ancient history and literature, Volume 7, εκδ. Parker, 1850, σσ. 497-501 Μεταγενέστεροι συγγραφείς επιλέγουν να εκδώσουν το γνωστότερο έργο του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου με το τίτλο "Περί Πόλεων", σε αντίθεση με την "Επιτομή Εθνικών" του Ερμόλαου ή με τον τίτλο "Εθνικά", όπως το πρωτότυπο έργο. Σε κάθε περίπτωση, αντί της αναφοράς στο εξώφυλλο των ονομάτων του Ερμόλαου ή του Κωνσταντίνου Πορφυρογένητου, επιλέγουν το όνομα του Στέφανου του Βυζάντιου. William Tooke, William Beloe, Robert Nares, A new and general biographical dictionary, εκδ. Printed for G. G. and J. Robinson, 1798 Εκδόσεις στα ελληνικά * Άλδος Μανούτιος (πρωτ.), Στέφανος, Περὶ πόλεων - Stephanus, De urbibus '', Βενετία, 1502 * Γουλιέλμος Ξύλανδρος, ''Στέφανος, Περὶ πόλεων - Stephanus, De urbibus '', Μπάσελ, 1568 'Έκδοση στα λατινικά''' * Thomas de Pinedo, Στέφανος, Περὶ πόλεων - Stephanus, De urbibus '', Άμστερνταμ, 1678 'Εκδόσεις στα ελληνικά και στα λατινικά''' * Κλαύδιος Σαλμάσιος και Abraham van Berkel, Στεφάνου Βυζαντίου Ἐθνικὰ κατ' ἐπιτομήν = Stephani Byzantini Gentilia per epitomen, antehac Περὶ πόλεων De urbibus inscripta, Λέιντεν, 1688 * Karl Wilhelm Dindorf , Stephanus Byzantinus, Opera, 4 τόμοι, Λειψία, 1825 (με ενσωματωμένες σημειώσεις των L. Holsteinius, A. Berkelius, and T. de Pinedo). * Αύγουστος Μάινεκε, Stephani Byzantii ethnicorum quae supersunt, Βερολίνο, 1849Διαθέσιμο στο Google Βιβλία http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=MMZiAAAAMAAJ * Μαργκαρέτε Μπίλλερμπεκ (Margarethe Billerbeck) (εκδ.), Stephani Byzantii Ethnica, τόμος I: A-G, εκδ. Walter de Gruyter, Βερολίνο/Νέα Υόρκη, 2006 (Corpus Fontium Historiae Byzantinae 43/1), Pp. x, 64*-441, ISBN 978-3-11-017449-6 Διαθέσιμη κριτική από Camillo Neri στο Bryn Mawr Classical Review, Ιούλιος 2008 Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Windelband W. - Heimsoeth H., Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, Τομ. Α΄, Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ. (Αθήνα 2001 δ΄), ISBN 960-250-051-4. * William Smith, Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, τόμος 3, στο άρθρο Stephanus" (2) of Byzantium. * Aubrey Diller, 1938, "The tradition of Stephanus Byzantius", Transactions of the American Philological Association 69: 333-48. * E.H. Bunbury, 1883, History of Ancient Geography (London), vol. i. 102, 135, 169; ii. 669-71. * Holstenius, L., 1684 (posth.), Lucae Holstenii Notae et castigationes postumae in Stephani Byzantii Ethnika, quae vulgo Peri poleōn inscribuntur (Leiden) * Niese, B., 1873, De Stephani Byzantii auctoribus (Kiel) * Geffcken, J., 1886, De Stephano Byzantio (Göttingen) * Whitehead, D. (ed.), 1994, From political architecture to Stephanus Byzantius : sources for the ancient Greek polis (Stuttgart). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Ιστοσ. Perseus, Stephanus.6 * Στέφανος Βυζάντιος * Εθνικά Category:Φιλόσοφοι 7ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Βυζαντινής Αιγύπτου Category:Αστρονόμοι Βυζαντινής Αιγύπτου Category:Μαθηματικοί Βυζαντινής Αιγύπτου